Tokyo Mew Mew: When We're Together, We'll be of Service Nya!
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: What if the creators of Tokyo Mew Mew made a movie based on the Playstation game to connect with the anime? This is how it would be like if it happened AFTER the show. The plot is based on the game. Please enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated K Plus for some action and some minor suggestive comments. IxM, (one-sided) IxQ, (strongly implied) MxR, (implied) RxP, & BxT
1. A Pastrite in the Works?

"Alright, girls, transform!" Ichigo called as she brought her pendent out of her pocket.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Pomegranate!"

"Metamorphose!" They said together. Out of the pendants, streams of light wrapped around their owners and created their Mew combat uniforms.

Once transformed, Ichigo noticed something, "Hey, girls, where is Minto?"

"I do not know, Mew Strawberry-san," Retasu stated.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Zacross Whip!" Zakuro interrupted as she let her said whip materialize into her hand. "Ribbon Pomegranate Pure!"

The Chimera Anima, that looked somewhat like a cactus, shielded itself against her attack, obviously weakened. It hissed cruelly, and swung its thorny arm at Ichigo. She dodged quickly.

Ichigo exhaled sharply in surprise, "Mew Lettuce, use your Lettustanets!"

Retasu nodded and let her focus rest on the giant Chimera. "Letustanets!" She cried. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

With that, a blast of water hit the Chimera, and it stumbled; however, it stood its ground, and roared.

"Mew Pudding!" Ichigo called. "Use the Puddring Rings!"

"Okay, Mew Strawberry OneeChan ~ na no da! Puddring Rings!" The hyper, young teen chirped as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon Pudding Inferno!"

The Chimera was trapped in a giant block of a Jello-like substance.

Ichigo smirked, contented with her leadership. "StrawBell Bell!" The pink heart appeared in her hand, and, with it, her Mewberry Rod. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The four Mews watched as the Chimera Anima dematerialized into a Pastrite ParaPara, and a small potted plant.

"Retrieved! Retrieved!" Masha chirped as he swallowed the ParaPara. Ichigo giggled in amusement.

Ichigo a fist-bumped Buling and hugged Retasu. Zakuro simply smirked.

As the girls cheered, Minto ran up to them in her Mew Mint form. "Girls! I apologize for being late! What did I miss?"

Recognizing the voice, Ichigo turned to the Mew who was her age, disgust drawn clearly on her facial features. Her eyes seemed to have turned cat-like, and her fangs were visible in her sneer. Minto was too busy panting to notice.

"Minto OneeChan missed everything ~ na no da!" Bu-ling cleared it up for her.

"What?!" Minto exclaimed in disbelief. The pupils surrounded by sky blue irises in her eyes dilated in shock.

"Why were you late, Minto?!" Ichigo burst.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but—!"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it! This has been happening too often!"

"It's barely been a week!" It was true. Minto had only missed at least two attacks in the past week. She had never thought of it as a big deal, but Ichigo obviously did.

"Like I'll believe that!"

"Ichigo-san!" Retasu scolded before Ichigo hissed at Minto.

Retasu slowly latched onto Ichigo's arm, trying to pull her away from Minto, as she looked like she was going to claw Minto's eyes out. Zakuro held Minto back from kicking Ichigo. Buling just stood there, not knowing what to do to stop the fighting between two of her 'OneeChans'.

Zakuro spoke up, trying to distract the girls from their anger, "Why do you think there are Chimera Anima attacks, Mew Strawberry?"

The fighting ceased as Ichigo looked at Zakuro, slowly understanding, "Are you implying that Quiche is back to his old ways, Mew Pomegranate?"

"Not necessarily," Zakuro replied, calmly. "However, this is definitely the work of Pastrites."

"I do doubt it is Quiche-San, Tart-San, and... Pie-San," Retasu stated, blushing slightly.

"Buling thinks so, too ~ na no da," Buling responded. "TaruTaru would never attack me after the battle with Deep Blue ~ no da."

"Then, who would attack us?" Minto asked Zakuro.

Zakuro shrugged slightly, "I think it would be best to contact Quiche, Tart, and Pie."

Ichigo tensed, Buling cheered, and Retasu blushed.

"But... Um— I... But— Quiche... I... No! Just, no!" Ichigo stuttered at the thought of talking to Quiche. Sure, they were on friendly terms, but Ichigo knew that Quiche loved her, and that made things awkward.

"Buling gets to talk to TaruTaru ~ na no da?!" Buling exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"Maybe they will explain what is going on," Retasu spoke. "It would be nice to see them again, as well, and in a more friendly situation."

"Well, I can talk to Ryou-san about it. Maybe, he and Akasaka-san can find a way to communicate with the Pastrites," Minto said.

"Yay!" Buling bear-hugged her.

"Get off me!" Minto exclaimed.

/~\\\

"Shirogane-san!" Ichigo screamed as she entered Café Mew Mew.

No answer.

"Shirogane-sa—" Ichigo called, making the A sound longer than needed.

"Momomiya Ichigo, shut up!" Ryou yelled as he walked into the room. "Honestly, do you ever keep quiet for at least a moment, you stupid strawberry?! I may have to lower your paycheck if you cannot!"

"No, you love me too much to do that, Ryou-kun," Ichigo tried her best to look cute, even batting her eyelashes in the process. Ever since Ichigo found out about his crush on her a couple of months before, she had started to tease him about it as much as she could, even using the attraction to her advantage. It rarely worked, but she was willing to try.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, indicating that her attempt on getting out of trouble had failed. Ichigo huffed. Of course it had.

"Ryou-san, can you do me a huge favor?" Minto asked him.

"What is it, Minto?" Ryou turned his attention to his shortest Mew (now that Buling had gone through a small growth spurt).

"We need to contact the Pastrites," She stated. Ryou's expression turned from calm to shocked to confused in less than two seconds.

"What? Why?" He blurted. Zakuro raised an eyebrow, as if it was obvious.

"The Chimera Anima attacks are becoming more and more common. I believe it isn't just leftover Anima from our battles with Quiche, Tart, and Pie," Zakuro stated. Minto looked a bit uncomfortable for a short time.

"We believe it is the doing of a new Pastrite," Retasu said.

"So, can you do it?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll have to see if Keiichirou can—" Ryou started.

As if on cue, Keiichirou ran into the room.

"You will never believe what I have found!" He exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation, Keiichirou-san?" Zakuro asked.

"I was until I found this," Keiichirou said as he opened his laptop to reveal a map. On it was a small island surrounded by water. On the island was a dim-glowing, blue light. Faint as it was, it was too familiar to Ichigo and her team.

"μ Aqua ~ na no da," Buling breathed.

Keiichirou nodded, "It's small, but I believe it may be a leftover of the original substance. It is definitely true μ Aqua."

"How do you know?" Ryou spoke up.

"When I was relaxing on the beach here," He pointed to a spot on the shore of the lake almost two kilometers away from the island. "I noticed that the flora on the island grew taller and stronger. Because it was night, I could see a faint glow from the island. I knew at once what it was. I checked my laptop, and it, sure enough, had a light, indicating that μ Aqua is on that island. I know it's true μ Aqua because it flourished the flora on the island."

Ryou sighed, "It looks like we're going on a vacation."

Minto looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, "After we contact the Pastrites."

"Why would we need to contact the Pastrites?" Keiichirou asked.

"Come on and help me do so, and I'll tell you," Ryou said as he walked toward the basement stairs.

/~\\\

From above Earth's atmosphere, golden cat-like eyes watched. It had small-frame glasses shielding them, along with some strands of light green hair.

"Gateau OjiChan, when will you be ready to see Earth?" A familiar voice asks from behind the foreign man.

"I believe I will be ready by tonight, Quiche OigoSan," Gateau responded.

Quiche smiled, "I'll tell the others. I can't wait to see my Koneko-chan again!"

With that, Quiche ran into another room in the ship. Gateau chuckled.


	2. They're back!

"Girls, Ryou! Come see this!" Keiichirou called. Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Buling, Zakuro, and Ryou ran to his location: in the basement.

"What is it, Akasaka OniiChan ~ na no da?" Buling asked.

"The Pastrites are back!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ichigo said. "I'm so confused. Do you mean you asked them to back, or they are already here, and they really are using ParaPara again?"

"I mean that their signals are just outside Earth's atmosphere," Keiichirou stated. "I am not sure about the ParaPara, though."

"Can we communicate with them?" Retasu asked.

"I believe so. Let me see," Keiichirou said before typing something on the keyboard. The large screen lit up, and it was static for a moment. After a few seconds, the screen showed the interior of an alien spaceship; it almost looked like a living room, complete with comfy seats. Sitting in the seats, were Quiche and Tart.

"TaruTaru ~ na no da!" Buling exclaimed.

"Hello, Mew Pudding," Tart said, ignoring his pet name.

"Yo, Koneko-chan!" Quiche called, enthusiasm shining on his face, "Long time, no see!"

"Hello, Quiche," Ichigo nodded, trying to ignore her pet name as well.

Ryou cleared his throat, "I apologize for being so forward, but have you been attacking us?"

"What are you talking about?" Tart asked.

"Of course not! We came here to visit!" Quiche exclaimed.

"What about Pie?" Zakuro asked. Retasu's eyes moved to glance at Zakuro, but she did not say anything.

"Mew Pomegranate-san, although I was the most loyal to Deep Blue, I have changed for the better. I have no reason to attack you," Pie stated as he sat on one of the seats. Retasu waved, shyly.

"Then, who is attacking?" Minto asked.

"We don't know. I mean we have our uncle with us, but he's here to visit, as well. I mean, with Deep Blue gone, and with the Mew Aqua flourishing Pastria, no one has any reason to attack Earth," Quiche said.

Tart turned to Pie, "You don't think it could be Gateau OjiChan, do you?"

"I have my suspicions, but we cannot jump to conclusions. I will talk to him about this later," Pie responded.

"Thank you, Pie-san," Retasu said quietly.

Pai nodded in response.

"Maybe we should meet up sometime ~ na no da?" Buling chirped.

"Actually, we were planning to come tonight. I've been dying to pick up where we left off, Koneko-chan," Quiche said, referring to the kiss he never gave Ichigo before he died.

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"What time ~ na no da?" Buling asked.

"How about at sixteen hours?" Tart asked.

"Sounds great; we have a lot to talk about," Ryou said.

"Alright, see you then!" Quiche exclaimed.

Ryou pushed a button on the keyboard, and the screen shut off. He turned to the Mews.

"How do we know if they're lying or not?" He said.

"Because of what Pie-san said," Retasu responded, rather quickly, too, "Deep Blue-san is dead. They have no reason to fight us, Shirogane-san."

"Still, I'm suspicious about their uncle," Ichigo said.

"I am, as well, Ichigo-san. What was his name? Gateau-san, I believe?" Retasu thought out loud.

"We'll just have to see about that at sixteen hours," Minto chirped.

"Yeah ~ na no da," Buling agreed.

/Scene Divider/

"Gateau OjiSama," Pie said to get his uncle's attention.

The large man turned. He had long light green hair, and glasses. His eyes were a shiny gold color.

"Yes, Pie OigoSan?" The man spoke, his voice deep and mature, but friendly and welcoming, as well.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course."

They sat in the room of the ship that looked like a living room. Gateau sat on the largest seat, and Pie took the one next to it.

"What is this about, Pie?" Gateau asked.

"Gateau OjiSama, have you entered the ParaPara chamber?" Pie asked.

"What are you implying, Pie?" Gateau said.

"There have been attacks on Earth that are most obviously Chimera Animae. My brothers do not fight Earth anymore, so, we assume that you are the one attacking," Pie was calm as he said this.

"I simply came here to visit," Gateau responded, calmly.

"I am aware; however, as you are the only other Pastrite here, all evidence is pointed at you."

"While I respect and understand your logic and judgement, I assure you that I am not the one attacking Earth. Therefore, I believe this talk is done," Gateau explained.

"Yes, thank you for listening to me," Pie said.

Gateau nodded and left, "Perhaps there is a stowaway, and he's sneaking around underneath our noses."

Pie let that last sentence sink in before he left the room as well.

/Scene Divider/

"Pie! Come help, please!" Quiche yelled from the control room. Pie raced in, along with Tart.

"What is the problem, Quiche?" Pie asked.

"The ship's engine shut down," He said.

"Let me see it; Tart, grab me a wrench, please," Pie said as he leaned down to see the pipes, buttons, and flashing lights. Tart had left the room to grab a toolbox. He came back about half a minute later. Quiche was watching Pie work.

When they were all distracted, a tall figure came up, and hit a code on the screen next to the door with his gloved hand. The door shut. Before anyone could see him, he teleported.

Quiche's ears perked up, and he turned. When he saw the door closed and locked, he panicked. He tried to teleport, but couldn't.

"Pie, Tart, we're locked in. There's a teleportation shield," He said.

"What?!" Tart yelled.

"Do not worry, Quiche. I will get us out of here," Pie tried to calm them down.

"You better, or I'll never see my Koneko-chan again!" Quiche whined.

"Or worse, Mew Pudding!" Tart exclaimed. Both Pie and Quiche stared at their younger brother in shock and confusion. Then, Quiche smirked.

"I knew you liked her," He said as his eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Tart screamed before tackling his brother.

Pie rolled his eyes. These boys did not know the definition of love. He knew. He had experienced it in a certain Mew.

He sat there focusing on his work. Surely, if he got them out of there, he could see her again.


End file.
